Water sports using boats are increasingly popular for water sport practitioners. Such water sports may include, for example, water skiing, water tubing, wakesurfing, and wakeboarding. Riders in the boat pulling the water sport practitioner may want to add an additional activity such as the use of a boat spray gun to spray water at the water sport practitioner or others.
However, there are problems encountered when attempting to provide a supply of water to a boat spray gun while the boat is moving. First, boat owners may not want to cut additional holes through the boat to access water for the spray gun. Second, existing ports may be undesirable for accessing the water. For example, current access from the boat to the water may be found through a drain port in the stern of the boat. However, when a boat is in motion, a low pressure region forms behind the boat such that water near the drain port may have negative or zero water pressure, which makes water intake at that location difficult. Third, scoop systems alone do not create enough pressure for effective spray gun use. Therefore, apparatuses and systems are needed to intake water from the outside of the boat for use with a boat spray gun, using existing ports through the boat hull.